El Camino de un Mago
by HanaKusoki
Summary: Si alguien más insinuaba que ella era Natsu Dragneel rompería el mundo en partes y les enseñaría a identificar a Sakura Haruno cuando estuviera parada frente a ellos.
1. Chapter 1

"... Una vez más lamento la confusión." El hombre se inclinó otra vez en señal de disculpa, mientras colocaba otro plato de comida en la mesa que se encontraba la joven. "Debe entender que no es muy común encontrarse con magos de cabello color rosa en estas zona."

La mesa individual se encontraba repleta de comida italiana, apenas se podía distinguir el mantel a cuadros rojo y blanco que se encontraba debajo. El restaurante en el que se encontraba tenía un ambiente familiar amigable, unas cuantas mesas ya estaban ocupadas por las familias que buscaban comer después de un dia de trabajo.

La joven sentada ante la mesa no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar, su gabardina negra tapaba la mayor parte de su ropa desgastada y su cabello rosa parecía un nido de pájaros ¿Hace cuanto no cepillaba su cabello? Una semana, un mes, realmente no importaba tomando en cuenta que hace menos de diez minutos el hombre que tenía enfrente le había arrojado una cubeta con agua en mal estado. Solo sabía que algunos comensales no parecían cómodos con su presencia ahí.

La risa de una niña que acompañaba a su padre llenaba el lugar, sin dudas deseosa de ser mimada y atendida como premio por haber asistido otro día de clases.

"Esta bien, no es la primera vez que me confunden con alguien más." Resistió el impulso de aclarar que ella no era un mago, pero parecía ser un caso perdido, solo lograría confundir más al pobre hombre como lo había hecho con otros más.

"Es solo que a primera vista tienen un parecido excepcional con Salamander …" Otra vez ese nombre. No estaba mintiendo cuando menciono que no era la primera vez que la confunden con alguien más y Natsu Dragneel era un nombre con el cual estaba ya acostumbrada. "Bueno te dejo, espero y disfrutes de tu comida. Recuerda que la cuenta va por la casa."

"¡Espere! Puedo pagar por mi comida." Exclamó la joven mientras buscaba dinero en sus bolsillos. Se congeló cuando descubrió que solo cargaba con ella el dinero necesario que le permitiría llegar a Magnolia. Estaba en quiebra.

"Esta bien, es lo único que puedo hacer después de mojarte de pies a cabeza con agua sucia." El pobre hombre soltó una ligera risa pasándose una mano por su cabeza calva. "Me ocupan en la cocina, provecho."

Sakura se quedó ahí cuestionando una vez como llego a esta situación. Hace dos meses había despertado en un lugar llamado East Forest rodeada de árboles y criaturas que nunca en su vida había visto.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Sakura despertó con un fuerte dolor en su cuello, se encontraba tendida boca abajo en un pequeño claro que daban tregua a la sombra que proyectaba los enormes árboles. Durante su inconsciencia su boca se había abierto de tal manera que su mejilla derecha que se encontraba contra el suelo estaba ahora humedecida por la mezcla de la tierra y su saliva._

 _Incorporándose en una posición de rodillas masajeo su cien tratando de dar sentidos sus pensamientos. Lo último que su mente podía recordar era estar sentada entre Naruto y Sasuke tratando de impedir que se desangraron hasta la muerte después de su pelea en el Valle del Fin. Kaguya estaba sellada, Madara muerto, el equipo siete estaba unido una vez más y el mundo shinobi se encontraba a salvo, así que ...¿Porque ella no estaba en casa celebrando su victoria junto con todos sus amigos? ¿Qué hacía ella en un bosque desconocido lejos de todo por lo que había luchado? El miedo la consumía mientras formaba el signo de liberación con sus manos tratando de romper cualquier posibilidad de estar atrapada en un genjutsu._

 _Nada. Ni la mas minima esperanza._

 _Madara había muerto y el Tsukuyomi infinito ya no era una opción ¿No? El pánico parecía tragarla ante la posibilidad de que durante toda la guerra hubiera estado encerrada dentro de una ilusión._

 _No._

 _Naruto había ganado, nunca había dudado de él y no iniciaría ahora. Tal vez solo estaba sufriendo por agotamiento de chakra, y se encontraba inconsciente tratando de reponer su energía. Era una opción viable …. Pero no sentía que fuera así. Faltaba la bruma espesa que se colgaba en su mente en este tipo de situaciones, ese sentimiento de levitar en la inconsciencia mientras tu mente trabajaba._

 _Aún no estaba completamente segura de si todo se trataba de un genjutsu o solo estaba perdida en algún lugar que no conocía dentro de alguna nación ninja, así que se puso de pie con la espalda recta dispuesta a encontrar una respuesta, esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que Naruto arreglara sus problemas. Encontraría a algún pueblo o persona y todo se solucionaría. Así que caminó en una dirección desconocida, todo era incierto para ella en estos momentos pero eso no derrumbaria la determinación que la llenaba, regresaría a casa._

 _Pero primero limpiaría el lodo con baba de su rostro._

 _/Fin de Flashback/_

Después de eso había encontrado varios pueblos. Ninguno le había ofrecido consuelo, no parecían saber nada sobre shinobis y mucho menos algo relacionado con una guerra ninja. Para ese momento un poco de resignación se había instalado en ella. Solo un poco, no lo suficiente para ahogarse en su autocompasión pero lo suficiente como para saber que si quería regresar de vuelta a Konoha tenía que recolectar información y aprender tanto de este mundo como le fuera posible.

En este lugar existía la magia, una extraña alteración del Chakra mucho más refinada y especializada. Ser un mago parecía ser la principal forma de ingresos en todo Fiore y reinos vecinos, se realizaban misiones a pedido (algo a lo cual no era indiferente) por una suma establecida, encontrar tareas que dieran una mayor recompensa parece ser más sencillo si formabas parte de un gremio. Sakura no estaba interesada las primeras semanas, pero después de realizar encargos mediocres estaba comenzando a reconsiderar formar parte de un gremio. Por lo que había escuchado Fiore estaba lleno de ellos. Cada uno poderoso en su propio grado.

Pero había un inconveniente mientras más se acercaba a las ciudades conocidas.

"¡Largo de aquí Dragneel! No permitiré que destruyas una vez más el pueblo."

"¡Si te atreves a poner un pie cerca de mi casa te acusare al consejo Natsu Dragneel!"

"¡Puedes ser un mago de Fairy Tail pero no eres recibido aquí Salamander!"

Y el último pero no menos importante.

"¡Mantén tus manos fuera de mi comida lagartija rosada! ¡Aun me debes la cuenta de la vez pasada!" Para después ser empapada por agua de dudosa procedencia. Por lo menos este hombre tuvo la decencia de disculparse y ofrecer una comida caliente, hubo otros que solo habían escapado sin oportunidad de aclarar que no era es _Natsu Dragneel._

Apenas terminara su comida continuaría su camino hacia Magnolia, ahí tendría que haber alguien que pudiera dar un poco de luz a su situación … o en todo caso conocer personalmente a Dragneel.

"Papá, ese hombre huela mal."

Tal vez debería bañarse antes de partir.

* * *

 **N/A: Me levanté temprano la mañana del día pasado lista para leer el proximo capitulo del manga de Fairy Tail solo para descubrir que aún no estaba traducido. Así que aburrida y un tanto decepcionada trate de encontrara algo con que entretener mi mente mientras esperaba y lo primero que me vino a la mente era el como Natsu Y Sakura comparten tanto color de ojos y cabello y me pregunté; Si se diera la oportunidad ¿Alguien los llegaría a aparentar? Son de dos Mangas diferentes pero … ¿Entienden no?**

 **¡Y bueno Tadda! He aquí el resultado.**

 **Apreciaria de todo corazón saber si la historia es de su agrado~**


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

 _..._

 _Existían innumerables veces en las cuales se había encontrado paralizada por el miedo sin posibilidad de actuar en respuesta, el cosquilleo familiar en sus manos que rogaban por el reconfortante peso de un kunai frío y el sudor fantasma que recorría su sien no era una sensación desconocida para ella. Todo en ella gritaba_ _corre, huye, toma de tu cuerpo la poca adrenalina que aún reside en él y corre, corre, huye de la oscuridad que parece haberla tragado sin posibilidad de distinguir en qué lugar se encontraba. Podía sentirse observada desde todas la direcciones de la espesa negrura, miradas sin rostro y cuerpos sin forma. Sus pies se sentían como el concreto, parecía que la gravedad había aumentado exponencialmente en cuanto la opción de correr había cruzado su mente, era extraño, lo unico que podia hacer era pensar en salir de ese lugar de una forma u otra._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo podía soportar sin comida o agua? ¿Incluso se le era permitido sentir hambre en este lugar? Quien fuera que sea su enemigo no parecía importarle menos dejarla morir de inanición. Era posible que se tratara de una de tantas otras veces en las cuales había resultado víctima del fuego cruzado que parecía seguir siempre a sus compañeros. ¿Alguien la estaba utilizando como cebo? ¿Acaso sus días de damisela en apuros nunca acabarian? Un gemido ahogado permaneció en su garganta, estaba cansada, confundida y comenzaba a entrar en pánico, la guerra la había drenado y sus reservas de chakra eran casi inexistentes en estos momento, tardaría días en reponerse por completo , quería llorar y desahogarse, pero incluso si cedía ante su deseo de tirarse en el suelo desesperada en un mar de lágrimas no lograría nada, realmente nada; todo permanecerá igual._

 _El paso del tiempo no parecía ser visible en la oscuridad, pero el aire empezaba a agotarse, cualquiera que fuera el lugar en el que estaba parecía estar cerrado y escasamente ventilado. Si era sincera tenía que admitir que estaba impresionada (y aterrada) por los métodos de interrogación que usaban contra ella, exponer al recluso a un lugar aislado carente de luz y en un estado deplorable era una forma de conseguir que hasta el más fuerte hablara, querían hacerla hablar ¿Porque eso era no? Trataban de obtener información para usar contra Naruto o Kakashi-sensei, o tal vez contra Tsunade-shishou o incluso Konoha, no existía otra razón ¿No?_

" _Siempre hay otra razón ¿No se supone que los ninjas ven por debajo de todo?" Esa voz, ella conocía esa voz, pero no era posible, se había deshecho de ella hace mucho tiempo, años enteros, en un intento desesperado ignorando el vértigo por la falta de oxígeno, forzó su vista tratando de encontrar lo imposible."Te ves lamentable."_

" _¿Inner?" Su boca se sentía reseca y su voz salió más parecido a un graznido que cualquier otra cosa, había subestimado el tiempo que había estado atrapada. Sus pasos eran descuidados y torpes mientras trataba de avanzar entre el miasma negro, se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, estab segura de ello._

 _No sabía por qué buscaba a Inner como un ser físico, ella no poseía cuerpo, era solo una representación de sus emociones crudas; Pero si era así, porque frente a Sakura se encontraba una versión de doce años en blanco y negro de ella misma. Su cabello se encontraba un tanto más largo de lo que recordaba haber tenido alguna vez y su ropa no parecía encontrarse en ningún lado, pero sin dudas era ella; cuerpo escuálido y una frente ligeramente más grande que el promedio._

" _¿Sorprendida?" Inner parecía moverse sin dificultad entre la oscuridad indiferente a la gravedad que afectaba a la Sakura real, el grabado en su frente que la reconocía como su ser interior brillaba con una luz blanca casi etérea. "Él se acerca, tienes que despertar."_

" _¿Él? ¿Quién es él? No he visto a nadie en este lugar desde que llegue ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Que haces tu en este lugar? Aún mejor ¿Que hago yo en este lugar?" El poco de control que parecía haber seguido a Sakura desapareció en un instante, no podía recordar nada referente a su llegada y eso solo la ponía nerviosa, la falta de oxígeno hacia que cada vez más difícil ordenar sus pensamientos. "Espera un segundo ¿Despertar?"_

" _Haces demasiadas preguntas." El rostro de Inner adoptó una expresión cansada, alguien con un cuerpo tan joven no debía siquiera utilizar dicha expresión. "Yo me ocuparé de este lugar, después de todo tu mente tambien es mi casa. Ahora marchate,es peligroso que él te encuentre."_

 _No había lógica o una razón detrás de lo que Inner hablaba, no podía confiar en ella, no sabía incluso si realmente era su ser interior, todo podría ser una estrategia complicada que buscaba darle un sentido falso de seguridad, pero …_

" _Nos vemos pronto, Sakura."_

* * *

"¡Inner!" Su grito desesperado parecía haber inundado el pequeño vagón de tren en el cual había estado durmiendo, las miradas no se habían hecho esperar, al parecer los otros pasajeros no apreciaban ser interrumpidos de sus asuntos por una joven con terrores nocturnos. Ignorando las miradas corrió rápidamente al pequeño cubo de basura cercano no muy lejano de su asiento, su cabeza estaba prácticamente dentro contenedor mientras vaciaba su estómago con grandes arcadas incómodas. El movimiento del Expreso Magnolia no parecía ayudar en nada para controlar sus nauseas, nunca habían sido de su agrado los transportes.

Recordando su _sueño_ podía contar como parte de una anomalía más de la caótica historia en la que se había transformado su vida, cada dia que pasaba alejada de su hogar parecía arrastrarla más hacia el océano de dudas heladas que solo buscaban ahogarla; No había razón para aparición de Inner, no en un sueño y no en su vida. También estaba el hecho que su conciencia en el sueño era completamente ignorante de que ya no se encontraba en ninguna de las Naciones Elementales,parecía creer que solo habían transcurrido pocos días desde el final de la guerra cuando la realidad era otra.

Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano reprimió un estremecimiento desagradable, el gusto en su boca era algo de lo cual se quería deshacer rápidamente, con un poco de suerte entre sus pocas pertenencias encontraría algo para borrar el sabor a vómito. Tomando entre sus manos el desafortunado bote de basura se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento, dudaba que fuera la última vez que su estómago protestará

El sueño no era solo una simple producción de su mente, todo había sido tan vivido que podía recordar cada detalle de él, si se le pidiera dar un diagnóstico a alguien que estuviera pasando por lo mismo, llegaría a la conclusión de que estaba en problemas graves, alguien estaba paseando en su mente como si fuera un campo de juegos, una habilidad que solo creía capaz de hacer alguien del calibre del clan Yamanaka; Aun así no parecía que su enemigo estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo, Sakura aun estaba viva y toda la información preciada que podría ser de interés se encontraba sellada en lo profundo de su mente por el mismo Jiraiya, ser aprendiz de la Quinta Hokage venía con una serie de mecanismos de seguridad por lo cuales tenias que pasar, y eso ya era una falta para el intruso, era imposible que encontraran algo, pero alguien estaba allí atrapado, tanto para el disgusto de él como para ella, pero en estos momentos era inofensivo, no por eso era algo agradable para Sakura. Si Inner realmente había vuelto se encargaría de que la estadía del intruso no fuera cómoda, pero si ese no era el caso y todas su especulaciones resultaban en solo eso, aún había otra opción: Se había vuelto loca.

"¡¿Natsu?!" justo lo que faltaba, solo había regresado a su asiento para ser confundida una vez más, abrazando fuertemente el bote de basura con su vomita dentro rezo por ser ignorada, la perspectiva de teñir su cabello nunca había lucido tan tentadora. Al observar a una curvilínea chica rubia con rostro enojado acercarse se pregunto que clase de hombre desafortunado era Natsu Dragneel. "¿Como me has encontrado? ¡Te eh dicho miles de veces que necesito el dinero para la renta y no puedo compartir la recompensa! ¡El trabajo ya está hecho, no pienso darte nada!"

"Mi nombre es Sakura." Tenía la esperanza que al dar su nombre en la primera oportunidad le ahorraría más molestias, la realización amaneció en el rostro de la chica de cabello rubio, si no estuviera más preocupada en contener sus náuseas se habría reído de la expresión descolocada en la cara de la joven.

"U-uh, lo siento, creo." La incomodidad de la rubia podía ser palpable en el aire y ciertamente no podía culparla por ello, ella misma no sabría como reaccionar si se encontrara frente a una desconocida de cabello rosa que sostiene un cubo de basura como su vida dependiera de ello. " Soy Lucy."

"Es un placer." Continua Sakura un tanto insegura a cómo desarrollar una conversación decente, a pasado tiempo desde la última vez que realmente hablaba con alguien de buena gana. "Se que puede sonar extraño Lucy, pero necesito saber algo." La determinación estaba escrita en su rostro, logrando sin notar que los hombros de Lucy se enderezaron. "La persona con la que me confundiste ¿Es de casualidad Natsu Dragneel?" Una vez segura que su estómago no la dejaría en vergüenza apartó el bote de basura lejos de su presencia.

" Eso depende." Lucy cruzó sus brazos debajo de su pecho recargándose en el asiento frente a Sakura. "¿Está en problemas? Juro que ese cabeza de chorlito no puede hacer algo sin no termina en desastre." La voz de Lucy parecía cargada de desagrado al hablar, pero en sus ojos los sentimientos que reflejaba no eran negativos.

"Eso temía." Negando con la cabeza Sakura no podía evitar que sus propios pensamientos viajan hacia cierta cabeza de chorlito de traje naranja. "Tengo que hablar con Natsu-san y arreglar cuentas." Muchas cuentas, si bien todo la investigación de Sakura había iniciado como producto de mera curiosida, con el paso de los días (y atentados contra su persona) esa curiosidad había dado paso a la ira ¿Que clase de hombre podía ser Dragneel? A lo largo de su paso por los pueblos lo único que había obtenido producto de la confusión había sido el desagrado de pobladores, si tuviera que adivinar, pensaría que Natsu Dragneel era algún tipo de delincuente bárbaro que destruía todo a su paso, pero … Al observar los ojos curiosos de Lucy, tal vez debía admitir que se estaba precipitando en su declaración, ella se expresaba de él de una forma que la hacía considerar, Sakura había juzgado erróneamente a otras personas en ocasiones pasadas, sería estúpido caer en los mismos errores una y otra vez. "¿Él es una buena persona?"

"Claro." La firmeza y seguridad de Lucy era algo por lo cual estar impresionada, su afirmación no se había hecho esperar un solo segundo, parecía que era la respuesta más natural ante su duda. "Disculpa si lo que diré suena estúpido pero necesito estar segura ¿Cuales son tus intenciones? Es desconcertante encontrarse con un desconocido y hablar con ella de alguien que no está presente, no me mal entiendas, lamento haberte confundido y hasta ahora pareces alguien agradable, pero si lo que buscas es dañar a Natsu o a alguien de Fairy Tail me veré en la necesidad de terminar esto aquí."

"Lo entiendo." Una sonrisa suave se extiende en el rostro de Sakura, era reconfortante saber que podía encontrar a alguien con tal disposición de proteger a sus seres preciados. "No busco dañar a nadie, pero desde que llegué aquí, todo mundo, incluyendote, me han confundido con Natsu-san, y no he pasado por por buenos momentos." Un suspiro cansado se abrió paso entre sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo. "No esperaba realmente dar con él, mi misión en estos momentos es recopilar información en Magnolia, y volver a casa."

"¿Estas perdida?"

"Se donde esta mi hogar, solo que no se como llegar." Su respuesta era vaga, no estaba viendo a Lucy a los ojos, pero no por eso era menos honesta, sus manos se encontraban buscando entre los compartimientos de su túnica tratando de dar con su objetivo, con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria sacó un el único rollo de almacenamiento que llevaba con ella.

El papel se encontraba sucio gracias al uso descuidado en la guerra, en ese entonces un simple rollo desechable no era tan importante como para cuidar de él, si bien su apariencia no era la mejor seguía cumpliendo con su objetivo: almacenar.

Ante la expresión curiosa de Lucy mordió su pulgar extrayendo la sangre necesaria para liberar su contenido, una nube de humo después en sus muslos se encontraba un pequeño equipo de supervivencia; dos botellas de agua, una manta expertamente doblada, diversos medicamentos, un pequeño kit de aseo personal y raciones de comida. Un tanto desesperada abrió una botella de agua bebiendo su contenido de una forma no tan femenina, el vómito había dejado su estómago vacío y su boca reseca, sabiendo lo desagradable que resultaría para Lucy observar enjuagar su boca y luego escupir, trago todo sin un segundo pensamiento, no quería dejar una peor impresión de la que ya tenía.

"Eso fue.."

"No fue magia." Corrigió secamente Sakura, realmente no pudo reprimir su tono cortante, ya no lo podía controlar. Tal vez estaba cansada ¿Saben que? Ignoren ese _tal vez,_ estaba cansada, tan malditamente cansada,cada momento que habían confundido su chakra con magia era como recibir una puñalada en su corazón, un constante recordatorio que ya no estaba en su mundo, que se encontraba lejos de todo aquello que había conocio y amado. "No soy un mago, o hechicera o cualquier cosa normal de este mundo, o eso creo, estoy muy confundida en este punto." Las manos en sus costados estaban cerradas en puños, sabía sin siquiera mirar qué marcas de lunas estaban formadas donde sus uñas había hecho presión. "Necesito informacion Lucy, y tu pareces ser una buena fuente. Te prometo que no soy alguna acosadora o alguien con malas intenciones." Su voz parecía extinguirse en un susurro al final, lo que decia parecia dificil de creer, debía aceptar que ella misma desconfiaría si alguien la aborda con preguntas sobre su persona. "Mencionaste al gremio de Fairy Tail hace un momento."

Parecía que la pobre chica rubia estaba considerando saltar por la ventana del tren en movimiento, pero a pesar de todo logro asentir como respuesta a su afirmación, sus manos parecían buscar algo entre su cinturón de cuero, Sakura esperaba que no fuera un arma, no quería iniciar un incidente.

"¿Crees que ellos…?" Inició dudosa. "¿Crees que me podrían ayudar a regresar a casa? " Sabía que posiblemente lucia patética y no lo podía evitar, se sentía vulnerable, dirigió su vista hacia su acompañante esperando el rechazo.

Una sonrisa tranquila y temblorosa fue su respuesta seguido de la sensación de las suaves manos de Lucy sobre las suyas.

* * *

"Fairy Tail es mucho más que un gremio, es una familia y una enorme sí tengo que ser sincera. Algunos de sus integrantes no son la definición de normal pero..." Insegura de cómo proseguir Lucy evaluó su apariencia de arriba hacia abajo, desde su cabello comparable con un trapiador rosado, pasando de su túnica oscura y desgarradas, hasta las puntas de sus sandalias pareciaía que trataba de encontrar algo que sólo ella podría ver. "Creo que encajaras perfectamente."

Sakura se encontraba desconcertada, después de su conversación con Lucy en el expreso Magnolia todo parecía avanzar de una forma mas rapida, mucho más abruptamente, el tiempo restante que pasaron en el tren fluyó como un borrón seguido por la llegada a la exuberante estación central y lo que para Sakura pintaba como la entrada a la ciudad más grande en la cual había puesto pie desde su llegada a este mundo.

Las calles de Magnolia estaban plagadas de personas, cada una de las casas distinguibles contaban con fachadas coloridas y vibrantes con decoraciones adorables, lo más probable destinado a atraer la vista de los curiosos visitantes, las calles empedradas estaban repletos de pequeños puestos que ofrecían sus servicios a los lugareños y turistas por igual, no sabía si esto era algo normal en Magnolia o todo era producto de alguna celebración importante. Se abstuvo de preguntar a Lucy por una razón, la chica rubia parecía ocupada saludando a quien reconocía entre la multitud de la calle, a parecer Lucy era una persona querida y reconocida en esta ciudad.

"¡Natsu!" El grito desprevenido de un vendedor ambulante llamó la atención de Sakura, al parecer responder ante el nombre del chico Dragneel ya era una segunda naturaleza. "¡Por fin te veo! Tu gato volador se llevó dos de mis mejores pescados y dijo que pagarías por ellos." Una sonrisa cansada abordó el rostro de Sakura, era claro que alguien la confundiría ante su llegada, estaba un poco sorprendida que hubieran tardado tanto, después de todo era el hogar de Natsu Dragneel.

Un momento. ¿Había dicho gato volador?

El seño fruncido en su rostro debió haberle dado la idea equivocada a Lucy, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en frente al puesto de pescado agitando su mano derecha frenéticamente tratando de aplacar el humor del vendedor.

"Oh oh oh es una confusión." Murmuró Lucy no tan discretamente con nerviosismo sin dejar de mover su mano. "Ella no es Natsu, e-es una amiga." Para demostrar su punto, Lucy tomó los extremos de la túnica de Sakura con un movimiento fluido exponiendo su piernas sin el más mínimo decoro. Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos como platos, francamente estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera sus reflejos ninjas habían visto venir las intenciones de Lucy.

"...Bien." Una mirada de consideración parecía adoptar el rostro sonrojado del vendedor de pescados. Dándose cuenta de su error Lucy dejó caer la túnica oscura como si el contacto la hubiera quemado. " En todo caso, esos pescados eran parte importante de mi ganancias del día, y si mal no recuerdo, tu eres amiga de Natsu." Comentó presuntuoso el vendedor. "Ahora, paga."

"Claro, claro solo dejame buscar entre mis cosas." Dándole la espalda al vendedor fingió buscar dinero entre su bolso de mano, provocando una sonrisa segura del vendedor. Ante su comportamiento extraño Sakura levantó una ceja en cuestión, solo para recibir en respuesta una mirada alarmada de parte de Lucy, el mensaje era claro. " _Corramos."_

Esta vez la carcajada que surgió de la garganta irritada de Sakura mientras corría dirigida por la mano de Lucy no podía ser contenida y rugió como si fuera la primera vez que reía en mucho tiempo, lo cual podría ser realmente el caso, el vendedor había terminado lanzandoles los pescados pequeños que tenía a la mano, todo resultaba hilarante para la chica de cabello rosa. Su paso apresurado pareció durar unos diez minutos sin descanso antes de disminuir tanto su risa como su ritmo frenético, los gritos alarmados de Lucy parecían calmarse también mientras más se acercaban a lo que parecía el segundo edificio más grande de la ciudad.

Aflojando el paso reconoció en donde estaban, la gran insignia de Fairy Tail estaba plasmada en la parte delantera del edificio reconociendo el lugar como la base del gremio más importante y reconocido en todo Fiore. Los nervios parecían volver más fuertes que nunca ante la vista; ¿Obtendría respuestas? ¿Estarían dispuestos a proporcionar dichas respuestas? ¿Sería recibida? Notando su duda Lucy soltó su mano y le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

"Ey, vamos, ya llegaste hasta aquí." Una vez segura de que se encontraba bien, Lucy camino lo pocos pasos que las separaban y levantando su puño animada. "Vamos."

De forma completamente involuntaria Lucy dejó a la vista la marca en su mano derecha borrando las dudas que pasaban por su cabeza. Todo lo que estuviera frente ella sería superado, había logrado sobrevivir a una guerra, podía superar esto. Dando los últimos pasos, Sakura asintió para sí misma, esta vez estaba segura.

"¡Lucy, regresaste!" La voz de Levy la saludo desde la barra que era atendida por Mirajane.

"¡Hola a todos!" Saludo Lucy llamando la atención de los presentes en la parte principal del gremio. "Traigo conmigo a un posible nuevo…"

"¡Natsuuuuuuu!"

Completamente sorprendida, Lucy solo podía distinguir como un borrón de colores negro, azul y la piel desnuda se precipitaba contra su invitada desprevenida. La sorpresa se transformó completamente en desesperación y ira al observar lo que había pasado. Frente a ella se encontraba un bloque blanco de hielo de tamaño humano junto a un Gray muy complacido en ropa interior. _¡¿Que acaba de suceder?!_

"¡Gray!" Gritó asustada Lucy tratando de dar sentido a los hechos que acababan de desarrollarse frente a ella.

"¿Quien lo diria? Parece que el cabeza de flama se está oxidando." Los pocos miembros que permanecían en el gremio solo le dedicaron una mirada aburrida, existían cosas más importantes que solo observar a dos idiotas pelear entres si, y siendo sinceros todo resultaba repetitivo después de las primeras veinte peleas.

"¡¿A quien le dices cabeza de flama, princesa del hielo?!" Un soñoliento Natsu grito rascándose la cabeza desde el otro lado de la gran sala, parecía que acababa de despertar de una siesta. Ante esto todos dirigieron su vista hacia el bloque de hielo, luego a Gray, después a Natsu y de nuevo al bloque de hielo. Bueno, sin dudas nunca habían visto que las cosas se desarrollaran de esta forma.

"¡¿Qué haces ahí?!" Exclamó sorprendido Gray señalandolo acusadoramente.

"¿Eres idiota?" Pregunto de la manera más natural dándole una mirada de disgusto al chico semidesnudo. Caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos en dirección hacia la petrificada Lucy, le dirigió una sonrisa dentada. "Hey Lucy ¿Que tal la misión?"

" _Acaban de congelar a Sakura."_ Murmuró de forma inaudible alejándose horrorizada del bloque de hielo.

"Obtendrás más arrugas si no quitas esa expresión." Comentó Happy apoyado en el hombro del Dragón Slayer de Fuego. "¿Cierto Natsu?"

"Lucy ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó desconcertado ignorando la pregunta de Happy, no entendía el porqué del estado tembloroso en el que se encontraba su amiga, parecía que había sucedido algo en su misión. "¿Lucy?"

"Tú." El rostro de Lucy estaba completamente rojo por la ira mientras miraba a Gray. "¡Tú!" Repitió levantando la llave de Tauro amenazantemente. "¡Acabas de congelar a Sakura!"

El tiempo parecía detenerse en todo la habitación ante las palabras cargadas de emoción que provienen de Lucy, ahora el cuerpo congelado tenía un nombre pero la duda aún circulaba en el aire.

"¿Quien es Sakura?" Cuestiono débilmente el usuario de hielo.

Antes que cualquiera se atreviera a presentar la misma duda que Gray tenía, un chasquido repugnante lleno el edificio ante el sonido del hielo agrietandose. Ante la mirada de todos los presentes, líneas negras podían ser distinguidas desde el centro del bloque envolviendo a la figura dentro que era rodeada por un resplandor verde menta.

"Lucy ¿Que está…?"

"¡Shannaro!" Con un fuerte grito de guerra Sakura emergió provocando un cráter controlado bajos sus pies, preparado su puño para atacar contra quien ella miraba como una amenaza.

"Bueno, mierda." Que resultó ser Gray.

* * *

 **N/A: Les juro que planeaba actualizar este fic hace mucho tiempo atrás pero lamentablemente me fue imposible…**

 **Era solo mi tercer día de universidad cuando a unos idiotas se les ocurrió que era buena idea asaltar el autobús en el que me transportaba, mi madre me advirtió que no viajará con mi hp a la mano pero ñaaa, no hice caso y pues ahora no poseo hp. Escribí esto desde mi cel y por alguna razón me llevó más tiempo de lo planeado, es un poco gracioso porque el que sería el segundo capítulo no es nada parecido a este, empezaba con el tren siendo secuestrado, obligando a Lucy y a Sakura a trabajar juntas y terminaba con un Natsu retando a Sakura a un pelea, solo que a la hora de** _ **reescribir**_ **la idea ya no me pareció tan atractiva, estoy conforme con las dos ideas pero creo que me dio pereza volver a escribir lo mismo de nuevo.**

 **Si por alguna razón leyeron todo mi sermón, lo lamento, seguro resultó aburrido para ustedes.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que aún esperan algo de esta historia, son un amor.**


End file.
